Sword art Online: The Black Avenger
by Guilmon240
Summary: R&R Kirito must avenge his friends then beat the game to make good on a promise, but what comes after that, Well Kirito will have to figure it out: rated teen may change in the future, Will eventually have all characters


** I do not own sao or else Asuna would have been able to leave the guild no strings attached. Also in sao 2 the saddest thing wouldn't have happened but i am not going to put what in case of spoilers**

* * *

47th floorThe Hill of Memories Exit Bridge

But…, you can't possibly take them all on, you'll die. Silica said with urgency. "just stay here for 1 one minute, okay Silica." Kirito said with confidence. "But…KIRITO!" she said in a very scared voice. He hoped she wouldn't say his name, but to late now. One of the thugs recognised the name. "Kirito… [!] Holy Crap, black clothes, one handed sword, no shield, oh shit ROSEALIA!" He said urgently. " Yes what is it" she said calmly. This kid is The Moonlit Avenger, he is the ONLY Solo player on the front lines!"(reasons later) "Don't be stupid, why would THE solo player (emphasis on The) on the front lines... be all the way down here?" she said very dramatically, arrogantly, and smugly and Kirito responded immediately. "I'll tell you why, remember a guild called the silver flags." "O-" before she started talking again he started to talk again.

"The leader survived and bought this crystal with all the money he had left. Also... do you remember a guild called, the Moonlit Black Cats. Rosealia's hair covered her eyes in shame at that name. 'The worst failure of my life' she thought. you killed them in a mob trap 5 months ago they died, but I was the one survivor. You are going to go to prison for the rest of your life because of it" Kirito started to piss off Rosealia "That's what you think..." she said smugly "Attack" she said simply. With that one word they all went into action. The one that Kirito was the most interested with, was the one with two axes. After they all tried to kill him multiple times he said one little speech "I am level 78 with 14500 HP we could be here all day and you wouldn't get a scratch on me."

Now Rosealia was really pissed "HOW DARE FLAUNT ABOUT YOUR STAT'S LIKE SOME TYPE OF GOD! " She stepped forward with her spear at the ready for an attack but, before she could get a single step Kirito's sword was at her throat and cut under the skin to make blood particles come out a little not to kill and not enough to make him go yellow by the game standards due to the accident clause of the rules, but to threaten her to surrender.

Once he teleported all but one he had a little chat with the double axe wielder. "So what's that skill of yours." Right before the guy talked he said one more thing. "Don't bother lying I can see your menu now that your restrained" he replied "it's called Duel Wielding" Kirito scrolled through the menu and looked at the skill once. He read the details of the skill. Why he had it was a surprisingly simple reason. 'Just reaction time? I can fix that.' Kirito said. After teleporting him to prison he looked at the Moonlit Black Cat's guild symbol next to his name, and thought one thing. 'I am doing this for you' and walked back to Silica. "Kirito-san are you okay?" in response he said "Yes Silica-chan, I'm alright"

Floor 74 dungeon Almost a year and a half later

"Hey Kirito-kun why do you always solo and not join a guild? Its just that you always seem lonely." she paused so he could process the question they were sitting at the piller where they ate after finding the boss room."You didn't even start us on a party before we left" Asuna said with a little humor. That's when she saw a message appear on her screen "Player Kirito wishes you to party with him O X" she selected the Okay button and then she saw it, A logo were a guild icon should be on Kirito's name on her hud and above his hp bar around him' It was a black cat in front of A crescent moon when she selected the icon it read Moonlit Black Cats Where had she heard that before- 'OH MY GOD!',Kirito then spoke, "I was in a guild, what you see now is the aftermath of what the guild used to be. Just me… nobody else. They were killed by mobs.

The leader, Keita, commited suicide to be with his friends, leaving me to be the one survivor of the Moonlit Black Cats You probably saw the headline the day after, it was very crewl to people who died… It said The cats who lost all nine lives. There was a moment of silence between them and he was expecting was for her to say something about it. What he wasn't expecting was for her to come up to him and give him a hug Wrapping her arms around his waist, his chest was facing away from her so she walked around him to give him a proper hug. She said one thing like he did not expect two minutes later still mid hug, "Kirito-kun… I won't leave you, Because… I have to protect you, I will make sure you will never be alone again. Because… I love you. I have ever since I fell asleep next to you in that field, Kirito-kun I want you to be the happiest you can be, you are my inspiration, and seeing you like this puts a sword right through my chest, I love you Kirito, always will." Asuna started to tear up at her own speech a little and so did Kirito

Until finally he let loose with his pent up tears, and didn't stop for 5 minutes. When he did stop he felt better, and while he couldn't say it back because he lost his voice he does love her too, ever since he saw the cute girl lying in the grass, so he grabbed her hand, and didn't let go, then fell asleep from fatigue. What he didn't realise for the second time in one day, was two things, one: she put his head on her lap and took a nap in the safe zone they were in as well, and two: they were being watched by Klein, who was happy to see the one he considered his best friend finally happy for once after the black cats happened. He had told his guild they were leaving, not two seconds later and they saw the liberation force. "Hey guys if you are looking for the boss room then go away we haven't found it yet." Corbots had an evil glare at him but told his men to go to the nearest inn to rest. Everyone lived that day, and Kirito found something he never thought he would have in his life, he found love. Last but not least His secret was also kept safe for now. He couldn't keep his newest secret a secret much longer anyway, but he is trying to keep it anyway. He had been waiting for the day he could finally share his grief.

the next day 61st floor selmburg

Kirito woke up in Asuna's house wondering why he was here till he remembered yesterday till he fell asleep and woke up 3 hours later with his head in Asuna's lap while she slept and carried her back to her house and tucked her into bed then crashed in the chair in the living room. He is now waking up to find he is still there. Surprised he did a double take looking around the room he woke up in. Once he made sure he wasn't dreaming he did the one thing he never thought would happen to him again, he felt comfort. He felt so much comfort he fell asleep again right where he was, too bad he had a nightmare instead of a peaceful dream.

1 day after the Black cats were slaughtered

Kirito was having a small funeral for his fallen comrades buy a tree that they used to meet buy and that tree served as their memorial tombstone then he slowly aged there and then slowly turning to dust then… nothing...after that he saw a light a girl who reminded him of someone he knew. She was pale and had red irises in her eyes thats all he could make out on the figure. When she looked at his pitch black eyes it was like she was staring into his soul. And that was when he woke up.

61st Floor Selmburg

Kirito woke to the smell of food and then walked into the kitchen. "Mornin" he said, he heard a feminine voice "Morning" reply back to him. He looked up from his hands to see Asuna in all her morning glory, he couldn't be more amazed by how flawless the skin on her face and body looked when he looked at her in her casual clothes. "How did you sleep" she asked He immediately said "To be honest, good then not good, then good again." he couldn't help but feel awkward about his dream, Then he was surprised a second time from Asuna getting up and hugging him and all she said was 6 words, "don't worry,...I am here now." and he told her everything he had in his heart. But he left out one thing… the fact that he was worried for his Biological sister's well being, Even if she wasn't in game. He knew about her even if she didn't know him, he didn't care if he died in game, He was going to die in Real life anyway, He was fighting and has been for the past two years and still going strong, same as his mother, his father died in a car accident, but before he does he is going to save his sister before what killed his mother killed her too, he doesn't plan on dying now that he met Asuna he will fight for her and the sister who is precious to him. she and Asuna are the only reasons he lived now anyway.

(A/N major foreshadowing moment right there guys so if you know sao, now that i have said this, you guys should have enough information to know who I made his biological sister in this fic.)

Floor 11th floor

Kirito walks up to the tree he had dreamed about for years. "Hey guys, I miss you… But i found somebody who can help me beat this game for you guys, and the other 3995 player's that died trying, I Avenged you, Now its time for me to keep my promise, And promise to do it with the one I love." Kirito turned around to see Asuna standing there waiting for him near the entrance of the inn. He walked up to her smiled grabbed her hand and walked away with her. And when this happened, something clicked in the little girl who watched over all of Sword Art Online, and that's when she knew… "I have to meet them" Yui said to nobody in her void "I want to know… what love is to them." she said, then her figure disappeared into the void forcing her way into the game of Sword Art Online

* * *

**And that's a mother, fucking, wrap! I was working on this god damn project for 8 GODDAMN MONTHS! editing proof reading and editing again... SO IF YOU DON'T R&R I WILL BE PISSED!**


End file.
